Programme Amber
by Miss.Ethel
Summary: Dans les internet mondiaux, deux esprits transféré vont se croiser...
1. Prologue

Une jeune fille ouvre de grand yeux jaunes semblables à ceux d'un chat.

\- Programme Amber, il est tant de vous exécuter.

Elle se lève, ses longs cheveux tombent dans son dos et regarde autour. Rien, juste du vide. Elle aimerai savoir ou elle est et surtout qui elle est.

Cette jeune fille est petite avec de longs cheveux qui cascadent le long de son dos.

A son cou, il y a un pendentif avec une pierre d'ambre et elle est vêtu d'un pantalon noir de style steampunk et d'un débardeur blanc.

Elle regarde autour d'elle et enfin elle voit...

L'IA


	2. Une Grande Rencontre

Elle frappe,

Elle frappe,

Elle ne sait pas son identité.

Ne sais même plus son nom.

Ni l'endroit où elle se trouve.

A peur de l'inconnu.

Elle veut sortir.

\- Programme Amber, que se passe-t-il ? Demande L'IA

\- Il se passe que je suis quelque part, au beau milieu de nul part et que je ne sais même pas qui je suis.

\- Puis-je vous aider programme Amber ?

\- Si tu me dis qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là et qui je suis oui

\- votre nom est Amber Riley, vous avez 26 ans. Votre enveloppe charnelle est morte programme Amber mais votre esprit a été transféré dans les internet mondiaux.

\- Et ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi je connais juste mon nom.

\- L'opérateur n'a pas précisé l'activation de votre passé.

Elle s'assoit sur le sol,

elle regarde l'IA avec un regard noir.

\- Suis-je la seule à être ici ?

\- A cet endroit, en ce moment, oui. Mais je recherche actuellement la présence d'un autre esprit présent dans les internet mondiaux.

Amber lève la tête vers L'IA.

Celle-ci disparaît et recherche la présence de quelqu'un, elle tombe sur un certain programme Mathieu Sommet. Celui-ci présente les même caractéristiques physiques que la jeune femme.

L'IA entreprend de contacter une autre intelligence prénommée Jeanne chargé de maintenir en vie le dénommé Mathieu Sommet.

\- Programme Amber, j'ai trouvé un autre spécimen. Il se prénomme Mathieu Sommet et présente les même caractéristiques physiques que vous.

Amber regarde l'IA, sa pierre à son cou chauffe et ses yeux s'illuminent. L'intelligence artificielle téléporte la jeune femme dans un lieu qui lui est inconnu. Là, un jeune homme se tient et frappe contre l'écran et est observé par une autre intelligence artificielle : la dénommée Jeanne

\- Programme Mathieu Sommet, vous plairait-il d'avoir la compagnie d'un autre programme ?

\- Parce que y'en a ?

\- Après recherche dans les serveurs, j'ai trouvé un programme aux même caractéristiques physiques que vous.

Amber tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, le jeune homme se retourne et voit cette jeune fille au regard inquiet qui regarde aux alentours. Ses cheveux cachent son visage et sa pierre d'ambre brille de mille feu.

\- Programme Mathieu Sommet, puis-je vous présenter le programme Amber Riley. Fait Jeanne.

Mathieu se dirige vers la jeune fille et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'attrape et murmure merci. Sa pierre d'ambre se calme peu à peu et redeviens normale.

\- C'est toi Amber ? Demande Mathieu.

\- Oui. Répond la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on m'a dit que mon enveloppe Charnelle était morte mais que mon esprit avait été transféré ici. Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

\- Même chose que toi.

Il la regarde dans les yeux, la jeune fille est vraiment magnifique avec ses yeux de chat jaune et ses longs cheveux en bataille qui lui tombe légèrement sur le visage. Elle a l'air aussi terrorisée qu'une petite fille face à l'inconnu.

\- Qui es-tu ? Lui demande-t-il intrigué par la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas. Lui répond-t-elle sur un ton légèrement effrayé.

J'ai tout oublier. Je sais juste que je suis censée avoir 26 ans et que je m'appelle Amber Riley. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Cela me suffit. Ravi de faire ta connaissance Amber.

\- Moi aussi.

Amber regarde le jeune homme, il est plus grand qu'elle et ses yeux font ressortir sa gentillesse et son amabilité.

Ses cheveux sont en bataille et un chapeau est habilement placé dessus. La pierre d'ambre à son cou se met à chauffer et s'éclaire. Les cheveux d'Amber se dressent en hauteur pour 5 minutes plus tard, retomber le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

La jeune fille se sent tituber,

Tout devient flou autour d'elle.

Elle entend juste la voix de Mathieu.

Avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme la voit tomber et la retiens avant de l'amener dans la maison que Jeanne à matérialisé pour lui et ses personnalité. Amber l'intrigue, il voudrait savoir pourquoi elle est amnésique et comment elle est arrivé ici.

Il la pose sur le canapé et attend son réveil sauf qu'une personne inattendu sors de sa chambre à cet instant là.


	3. Amber

\- Pas mal la fille gamin !

Mathieu se retourne et jette un regard noir au patron qui vient de sortir de sa chambre.

\- Tu ne la touche pas ? Compris ?

\- Rohlala ! T'es pas drôle gamin. Tu sais que si j'étais toi je la prendrai tout de suite. Enfin si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Mathieu lâche un soupire exaspéré et le patron sort de la maison pour aller au bordel que Jeanne a matérialisé pour lui.

Mathieu reporte son attention sur Amber et voit que ses cheveux sont devenus mauve. La jeune fille remue et ouvre les yeux : ils sont devenus bleu.

\- Qu'est-ce... Que... Où suis-je ? Demande-t-elle légèrement effrayée.

\- Tu t'es évanoui, je t'ai rattrapée et je t'ai amenée ici. C'est ma maison, celle que Jeanne a matérialisée pour moi et mes personnalités.

Amber regarde autour d'elle. Elle est allongée sur un canapé noir dans une grande pièce. Devant elle il y a une table basse et une télévision.

Un peu plus loin, elle voit une table avec des chaises ouverte sur une cuisine de taille moyenne.

Mathieu la regarde avec attention, il a envie d'en savoir plus sur cette fille. Pourquoi a-t-elle les cheveux violets maintenant ? et pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils bleu saphir ?

Il est sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée du geek qui rougit en voyant Amber.

\- Mathieu, c'est... C'est qui ?

Mathieu lève les yeux au ciel et jette un regard noir au petit gamer. Celui-ci prend sa DS posée sur la table et regarde Amber.

\- tu...t'appelles comment ?

\- Amber.

Le geek rougit et retourne dans sa chambre en courant. Amber jette un regard interrogatif à Mathieu qui lui explique :

\- J'ai des personnalités, au total j'en ai 4. Le geek que tu viens de voir, le hippie, le patron et le Redneck. Il y en avait une autre sauf qu'elle est parti. J'anime une émission sur internet qui s'appelle Salut Les Geeks avec eux.

-Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose. Dit Amber en essayant de se rappeler.

C'est à ce moment là que le patron choisi de rentrer. Lorsqu'il voit Amber éveillée, un sourire carnassier éclaire son visage.

\- Salut gamine, tu veux pas t'amuser avec moi ? Je suis sûre que tu adorerai.

\- Amber, voici le plus grand criminel que cette terre ai porté, le patron. Fait attention à lui, il est dangereux. Dit Mathieu.

\- Roh c'est bon j'ai compris, j'te la laisse gamin, mais si t'en veux plus. Tu peux toujours me la donner.

Il pars dans sa chambre laissant Mathieu de nouveau seul avec Amber. Mathieu remarque que les cheveux de la jeune fille touchent le sol. Ils ont poussé en quelques minutes ! C'est incroyable. Cette fille et vraiment mystérieuse.

\- Amber, il faudrait faire quelque chose à tes cheveux.

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai.

Mathieu prend la main de la jeune fille et l'emmène dehors puis il appel Jeanne.

\- Que puis-je pour vous programme Mathieu Sommet ? Fait l'IA.

\- Peux-tu t'occuper des cheveux d'Amber ?

\- Je m'en occupe immédiatement programme Mathieu Sommet.

Amber sent alors ses cheveux monter pour finir et tomber le long de ses épaules coupés par Jeanne.

\- Merci Jeanne. Dit Amber.

\- De rien programme Amber. Programme Mathieu Sommet, avez-vous besoins d'autre choses ?

\- Oui, Amber va rester avec moi, peux-tu agrandir la maison ?

\- Agrandissement en cours.

\- Merci Jeanne.

\- Agrandissement terminé.

L'IA disparaît et laisse Mathieu seul avec Amber.

Ils rentre dans la maison et Mathieu montre sa chambre à Amber. Jeanne lui a mis à disposition des vêtements, des livres et... Un piano. Pourquoi un piano se demande Amber ?

Elle s'assoit sur le siège et ses mains, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, viennent jouer une mélodie.

De peur, elle retire ses doigts des touches et comme par magie quelques bribes de souvenirs lui reviennent à la mémoire :

 _Une partition_

 _Une petite fille timide qui chante._

 _Des personnes dans une salle de spectacle qui applaudissent_

 _Mais deux chaises vides au premier rang._

 _La petite fille les regarde_

 _Et les larmes tombent le long de ses joues d'enfants._

Amber aimerai savoir qui est cette petite fille qui pleure.

Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

Et elle ?

Quel est sont rapport avec ça ?

Elle a besoin de savoir.

Qui est-elle vraiment ?


	4. Vision

Amber prend quelques journaux et les passe à Mathieu. Il va l'aider à chercher car il a également envie de savoir qui est cette jeune fille incertaine aux yeux de chats et aux cheveux mauves. Il a envie de la rassurer et de la connaître.

Il sort de la chambre de la jeune fille laissant celle-ci seule face à ses pensées.

C'est alors que celle-ci entend un bruit sourd venant d'une chambre proche. Elle va voir ce qui se passe et une affreuse odeur lui monte au nez. Sur le sol, un homme avec un chapeau étrange et des lunettes de soleil gigote dans tout les sens.

\- Grosse ! T'as Nyan Cat sur ton épaule.

Amber lève les yeux au ciel et sort de la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle s'allonge sur le lit et essai de se rappeler qui elle est.

Elle finit par s'endormir lovée comme une enfant dans son lit.

Quand vient l'heure du dîner, Mathieu frappe à la porte de la jeune fille mais n'entend aucune réponse, alors il entre et voit la jeune fille endormie paisiblement comme une enfant dans son lit. Quelques mèches de cheveux cachent son visage rêveur et enfantin.

Mathieu la regarde en souriant, elle a l'air si paisible et heureuse endormie ainsi comme une enfant avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Il ne veut pas la réveiller et s'apprête à sortir de la chambre de la jeune fille quand celle-ci s'éveille soudainement.

\- Ma... Mathieu, je... Crois que j'ai vu autre chose.

Mathieu se retourne et s'approche de la jeune fille qui s'assoit sur le rebord du lit.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

La jeune fille s'apprête à lui répondre quand le geek frappe timidement à la porte.

\- Faut... Faut venir manger. Dit-il en rougissant devant Amber.

\- Ok, on arrive. Dit Mathieu avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Tu viens ? on en parlera après le repas.

Amber fait signe que oui et suit le jeune homme dans la salle à manger, tout le monde est déjà là et tout le monde l'a déjà vu sauf... le Redneck.

\- Aaah, elle a les cheveux violets, c'est une Alien, elle va nous piquer notre boulot. Moi j'dis qu'il faut pas lui faire confiance.

Amber est surprise par son accueil mais Mathieu lève les yeux au ciel, lui explique qui est cette personnalité et lui dit de l'ignorer. Le patron fait des remarques perverses à la jeune fille, le Hippie parle dans un langage que lui seul connaît et le geek essai de parler timidement à la jeune fille.

Le repas passe tranquillement et à la fin Amber aide Mathieu à débarrasser la table. Tout le monde est retourné à ses occupations habituelles : le geek joue aux jeux vidéos dans sa chambre et essai de se cacher du patron. Celui-ci est dans sa chambre et regarde des choses assez étrange. Le hippie lui, est en plein délire et bouge dans tout les sens sur le sol en hurlant que les coccinelles sont des coléoptères.

\- Jeanne ? Appelle Mathieu légèrement irrité par sa personnalité qui est en plein délire.

\- Programme Mathieu Sommet, que puis-je pour vous ? Demande L'IA suite à l'appel de Mathieu.

\- Peux-tu, s'il te plaît ramener cet idiot de camé dans sa chambre et le calmer.

\- Je m'en occupe immédiatement programme Mathieu Sommet. Vous avez l'air énerver programme, puis-je vous raconter une blague pour vous détendre ? Demande L'intelligence artificielle en faisant disparaître le hippie.

\- Non, vu ce que tu m'as raconté la dernière fois, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre l'une de tes histoires. tu peux disposer Jeanne. Répond Mathieu.

L'IA disparaît et Mathieu reste seul avec Amber. Il se tourne vers la jeune fille qui a vu toute la scène et s'assoit sur le canapé à coté d'elle et lui Demande :

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu avais vu autre chose. C'est encore la petite fille ou c'est autre chose ? Le laboratoire par exemple.

\- Oui, j'ai vu quelque chose tout à l'heure, c'est assez étrange et cela ne m'aide pas du tout. Répond Amber légèrement inquiète

Mathieu regarde le visage de la jeune fille, elle a l'air inquiète, il veut la rassurer.

\- Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu.


	5. Des promesses importantes

Amber baisse la tête, ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux et elle commence à parler :

\- J'ai... j'ai compris qui était la petite fille.

\- C'était qui ? Demande Mathieu.

Un lourd silence s'installe, Amber ne sais pas si elle doit lui dire ce qu'elle a vu, elle relève les yeux, ses cheveux tombent encore un peu sur les yeux, son regard bleu saphir rencontre celui de Mathieu et elle rougit. Elle lui fait confiance, elle sait qu'il est sincère. Alors Amber ouvre la bouche et brise ce silence pesant avec ces mots :

\- moi, avant l'accident.

Mathieu contemple la jeune fille, il a du mal à comprendre. Quel est cet accident dont parle Amber et cela a-t-il un rapport avec ce qui lui est arrivé ?

La jeune fille reprend la parole et commence alors à expliquer sa vision, ou plutôt, ce souvenir flou qui est le sien.

\- J'ai vu la petite fille, moi. Je ne sais pas à quel âge j'ai été cette petite fille, je ne sais plus pourquoi j'étais là devant tout le monde. Mais j'ai vu la petite fille que j'ai été partir en courant de cette scène sous le regard étonné des gens qui ne comprennent pas son départ soudain. Les larmes sort du théâtre en pleurant et part à la recherche de quelque chose, quelque chose. Elle cours sur la route, elle pleure et est affolée.

Puis l'accident.

Amber se tait, Mathieu la regarde longuement, la pièce est plongée dans la pénombre mais il arrive quand même à distingué la jeune fille avec ses cheveux violets et ses yeux de chat.

Il les voit s'allumé comme justement ceux d'un félin dans le noir.

Le jeune homme est vraiment intrigué par Amber.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Demande-t-il.

\- une voiture m'a je crois percutée mais elle a été miraculeusement sauvée par quelque chose : un chat. C'est tout ce dont j'arrive à me souvenir.

Mathieu ne dit rien, il est fasciné par cette jeune fille et par ses yeux saphirs brillants dans la pénombre de la pièce. La pierre d'Ambre au cou de la jeune fille est aussi illuminée et éclaire sa peau pâle, ses lèvres fines et ses joues d'enfant qui n'a pas eu le temps de grandir.

\- Je te promets que je vais t'aider à savoir qui tu es et comment tu as fait pour arriver ici toi aussi. Je te le jure.

Un sourire éclaire le visage de la jeune fille, elle est touchée par la promesse de Mathieu.

Elle se lève, souhaite bonne nuit à Mathieu et retourne dans sa chambre. Elle trouve dans la commode un pyjama composé d'un débardeur avec un attrape rêve et d'un pantalon bleu ciel. Elle l'enfile et se glisse sous les couverture de son lit en repensant à sa conversation avec Mathieu et à sa vision.

Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Pourquoi lui a-t-on effacer sa mémoire ?

C'est comme si on lui avait dérober son identité et qu'on ne lui avait laisser qu'une seule chose : son prénom, Amber.

Que doit-on faire lorsqu'on ne se souvient plus de rien ?

Apprendre à revivre avec ce poids qu'est l'amnésie ?

Ou bien au contraire, essayer à tout prix de se souvenir et de se battre pour une chose : savoir qui nous sommes.

C'est étrange une amnésie. Comme une réponse à une question qu'on ignore. Éric Emmanuel Schmidt.

Amber elle dans tout ça, aimerai savoir qui elle est, elle a conscience du risque qu'elle prend en se battant pour se rappeler : elle risque de souffrir et de regretter ce choix de se souvenir, mais après tout, on souffre forcément chacun à un moment ou à un autre.

Mais elle a fait ce choix et maintenant, son but est de découvrir, avec l'aide de Mathieu, qui elle est vraiment et ce qui lui est arrivé pendant sa vie.

Et elle fera tout ce qu'il faut pour vaincre cette amnésie qui pèse sur ses épaules.

Amber s'enroule dans les draps et se recroqueville sur elle même comme une enfant avant de sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil profond bercée par une phrase qui revient non-stop dans sa tête :

 _"Nous sommes un mystère pour nous mêmes"_ et c'est bien vrai.


	6. Un passé que l'on veut oublier

Amber se réveille doucement dans son lit. Elle se lève et frissonne. La jeune fille prend donc un gilet dans la commode et l'enfile par dessus son pyjama avant de sortir de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le salon, il y a le geek qui prend son petit déjeuner en pyjama pleins de petits oursons et Mathieu qui arrive en même temps-ci qu'elle.

Il la regarde et la trouve très jolie avec ses cheveux en bataille et son air de petite fille endormie.

Le geek quant à lui rougit en voyant la jeune fille et plonge la tête dans son bol de céréales. C'est ce moment que le patron choisi pour sortir de sa chambre, un sourire carnassier éclaire son visage lorsqu'il voit la jeune fille.

\- Hey, salut gamine ! Dit-il avant de s'adresser au geek. Dis gamin, t'as perdu ta langue ou c'est que la gamine t'intéresse, enfin si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Mais... Mais non.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça gamin. Ça se voit ! Et au fait gamine, si tu veux t'amuser un peu, je suis très ouvert.

Amber ne lui répond pas et l'ignore. Le patron sort de la pièce, laissant Amber toute seule avec le geek et Mathieu.

\- J'ai cherché un peu dans les journaux que tu m'as donné hier. Je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose. Dit le schizophrène en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

Amber relève la tête et regarde le jeune homme. Serai-ce une clé supplémentaire dans la recherche de son passé ? Elle finit de déjeuner, se lève et va s'habiller. Elle regarde les vêtements et finit par pendre un jean déchiré et un T-Shirt noir à rayures rouges. Elle enfile la tenue et mets une paire de basket avant de se poster devant le miroir de sa chambre. La pierre d'ambre à son cou se voit bien, très bien mais d'un coup elle éclate et à sa place apparaît une améthyste de la couleur de ses cheveux. Amber se regarde dans le miroir et voit, pourquoi cela change-t-il ? Que signifie cette pierre pour elle ? Elle voudrait le savoir, elle voudrait tant le savoir.

Alors, elle prend un journal au hasard et lis :

"l'enfant...

Ce matin, nous avons retrouver le corps sans vie de la jeune Amber Riley, elle a été percutée par une voiture. Tout le monde la croyait morte mais elle s'est relevé et à ouvert les yeux : ils étaient devenus jaune vifs, comme ceux d'un chat et brillaient dans le noir. La jeune fille a été examinée et étrangement, son corps ne connaît aucune séquelle physique grave. Elle a donc été libérée et est rentrée dans sa famille. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde se pose une seule question : qui est cette enfant sauvée miraculeusement ? "

Elle a donc été sauvée d'un accident de voiture miraculeusement par ce chat, alors dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-elle juste comme souvenirs de cette soirée : la robe blanche, les larmes, la voiture et le chat ? Pourquoi tout ça n'est pas plus clair pour elle ?

Elle voudrait tant savoir,

Avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions dans sa tête...

Savoir enfin qui elle est.

Découvrir ce qu'on lui a fait subir...

Au risque de faire tomber les larmes le longs de ses joues.

Mathieu frappe à la porte, Amber lui dit d'entrer. Il s'assoit à côté de la jeune fille sur son lit et commence à lui raconter ce qu'il a découvert :

\- Tu as été observée par un laboratoire pendant longtemps jusqu'au jour où ils ont dit que tu étais dangereuse et qu'ils t'ont gardé comme cobaye. Ils ont testé différents produits sur toi et ils ont remarqué que l'Ambre et l'Améthyste avait des effets mélioratif sur toi. Du coup, ils ont essayé de te faire du mal sauf que...

Amber se souvient, les coups portés par les scientifiques, les pierres qui la guérissaient. Ça pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de s'échapper. Elle a réussi, elle s'est cachée pendant un temps puis un jour, ils l'ont retrouvé et ils lui ont mis une balle dans la tête.

Les larmes roulent le longs des joues de la jeune fille.

Elle a peur,

Peur de revivre tout cela

Tellement peur...

D'être martyrisée à nouveau.

Et de redevenir un objet


	7. Ne valait-il mieux ne pas se rappeler ?

Les larmes roulent doucement le long de ses joues.

Elle se souvient des expériences,

Elle se souvient des injections,

Des coups portés par ces "médecins"

Et de ses parents qui l'ont internés dans ce lieu sombre, ou elle était seule face à ces gens qui la maltraitaient et la laissait seule, renfermée sur elle même et effrayée face à ces gens et ces objets inconnus.

Maintenant, elle se rappelle précisément de ce qu'il s'est passé...

Tout à commencé à la suite de l'accident, Amber était différente, elle ne mangeait plus et était toujours distante. A l'écoles, les notes ont commencé à chuter. Cela a continuer pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ses 15 ans. Lorsque Amber a eu 15 ans, des phénomènes étranges lui sont arrivés ce qui a poussé ses parents à l'emmener voir ce docteur. Il lui a fait passé des examens, les résultats ne montraient rien et les phénomènes anormaux continuaient. A l'école, Amber se retrouva seule. Les autres la fuyait, elle leur faisait peur. L'entrée au lycée fut horrible, personne ne lui parlait, ou lorsqu'on le faisait, c'était pour la pousser par la fenêtre ou pour l'insulter.

On la poussait par la fenêtre pour voir si elle retombait et à chaque fois, elle retombait debout.

Pendant 3 ans, les 3 années de lycée, l'enfer à durer. Amber n'a pas fait d'études supérieures car les médecins l'ont considérée comme dangereuse. Elle a été internée en hôpital psychiatrique car on la croyait folle.

Elle y est restée pendant 3 ans, jusqu'à ses 21 ans. A 21 ans, elle a été transférée au laboratoire et on a commencé à la faire souffrir. Cela à durer 2 ans. Ils ont décrétés sa dangerosité.

Puis, il y a eu la fuite.

L'évasion du laboratoire.

Et la mort...

Amber se rappelle enfin, mais il manque des choses. Il manque une chose, le nom Mathieu Sommet lui dit quelque chose. Elle veut savoir, elle en a besoins.

Mais au fond, en est-elle sûre ?

Veut-elle vraiment savoir ?

Au risque de souffrir ?

Maintenant qu'elle se rappelle, Amber voudrait savoir tant de choses.

Dont le rapport qu'elle a au piano, le chant...

Mathieu regarde les larmes couler le longs des joues de cette fille. Il a l'impression de la connaître, d'avoir déjà fait sa connaissance. C'est alors qu'il a un geste inattendu, il prend la jeune fille dans ses bras et la console.

Amber est surprise par l'étreinte soudaine du jeune homme mais elle met la tête contre lui et laisse couler ses larmes le long de ses joues.

Maintenant, elle ne peux plus oublier de nouveau et doit donc accepter sa souffrance et sa peur... La peur de voir tout cela ressurgir.

Elle se laisse aller dans les bras protecteurs du jeune homme qui la serre plus fort contre lui.

Elle pleure comme une enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar, dans ses yeux on peut lire l'innocence d'une enfant meurtrie qui a besoin d'être protégée de tous les dangers et qui n'a pas eu le temps de grandir.

Et au fond, c'est vrai...

Avec tous ces examens, elle n'a pas eu le temps de grandir, ses parents ne se sont pas occuper d'elle et l'ont internée au lieu de l'accepter telle qu'elle était et de lui donner ne serai-ce qu'un peu de bonheur. Ils ont eu tort.

Amber pleure longtemps contre Mathieu, les sanglots ne cessent pas car elle a besoin d'évacuer toute cette souffrance qui s'est accumulé avec ces souvenirs qui reviennent peu à peu. Mathieu est patient, il la serre contre lui et la rassure.

Et puis enfin, Amber se rappelle. L'hôpital psychiatrique, le patient qui avait la chambre à côté d'elle, ce patient dont elle avait entendu le nom tant de fois... Mathieu Sommet.

Maintenant elle sait, elle sait la souffrance, ce qu'elle a en partie vécue, ce qui lui est arrivé.

Mais au fond, cela la fait souffrir et c'est pourquoi elle s'interroge avec ces mots sur ses souvenirs douloureux.

Ne valait-il mieux ne pas se rappeler ?

Oui peut-être fait-elle bien de se battre pour se rappeler.


End file.
